2012
]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] ]] '']] Events *March 31 - The Disney Fantasy cruise ship is scheduled to operate. *Aladdin'' will be celebrating its 20th anniversary. *January - The Disney Dream cruise ship celebrates its first anniversary. Theatrical releases *January 13 - Beauty and the Beast 3D *February 10 - The Muppets is released in the UK *February 17 - The Secret World of Arietty ''(Studio Ghibli release under the Disney Banner) *March 9 - John Carter *May 4 - ''The Avengers, the first Marvel Studios film under the Disney Banner. *June 22 - Brave *Fall - Finding Nemo 3D *October 5 - Frankenweenie *November 2 - Wreck-It Ralph Television *January 6 - Wizards of Waverly Place aired its final episode on Disney Channel. *January 13 - Frenemies premiered on Disney Channel. *February 13 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns premiered on Disney Channel. *February 17 - Radio Rebel will premiere on the Disney Channel. *February 27 - Lab Rats is set to premiere on Disney XD. *March 23 - SoapNET signs off to be replaced by a 24/7 version of Disney Junior. *Summer - The Phineas and Ferb 2-part special World Without a Platypus will air on the Disney Channel. *Summer - Tron: Uprising is set to premiere on Disney XD. *Fall - The Sofia the First film will premiere on the Disney Channel. The Jake and the Never Land Pirates film will premiere. Albums *February 1 - Ratatouille *March 6 - John Carter *March 20 - Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance Theme parks *January 2 - Hong Kong Disneyland's 5th anniversary celebrations ends. *January 4 - ''Tower of Terror - Level 13'' begins at Tokyo DisneySea.http://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/special/s/tot/ *January 20 - Sweet Duffy 2012 begins at Tokyo DisneySea.http://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/tds/duffy/s/sweet2012/index.html *January 21 - Disney UniBEARsity celebrated its one year anniversary. *February 17 - Minnie's Fly Girls Charter Airline debuted in Condor Flats at Disney California Adventure. *February 22 - The interactive game Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom debuts at the Magic Kingdom. *February 29 - Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom stays open for 24 hours to celebrate the leap year. *March 14 - Sweet Duffy 2012 will end. *March 16 -Walt Disney Studios Park's 10th anniversary begins *March 16 - Tower of Terror - Level 13 ends at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 19 - Tokyo DisneySea's 10th anniversary celebrations will end. *April 1 - Disneyland Paris 20th anniversary celebrations will begin. *April 2 - Star Tours in Tokyo Disneyland will close. *April 3 - Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage will begin at Tokyo DisneySeahttp://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/event/springvoyage/index.html. *April 12 - Disneyland Paris 20th anniversary day *Spring - The Great Goofini will open at the Magic Kingdom. *May - Sounds Dangerous! at Disney's Hollywood Studios will close. *June 14 -Official Media day and private celebrity party for the Disney California Adventure grand re-opening event. *Summer - Cars Land will open at Disney California Adventure. *June 30 - Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage will end. *July 9 - Toy Story Midway Mania! will open in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. *Summer - Grizzly Gulch will open at Hong Kong Disneyland *Fall - Seven Dwarfs Mine Train will open at the Magic Kingdom. Video games *January 17 - The Jungle Book pack is added to Disney Universe. *February 14 - A Phineas and Ferb pack is added to Disney Universe. *February - The Muppets pack will be added to Disney Universe. *March 19- Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance will be released on the Nintendo 3DS (Japan). *March 20 - Kinect Rush: A Disney Pixar Adventure is released for the XBox360. *Summer - Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance will be released on the Nintendo 3DS (overseas release). *Fall - Epic Mickey 2 will be released. Video releases *February 7 - Lady and the Tramp Diamond Edition (Blu-Ray/DVD, Blu-Ray/DVD/Digital Copy), Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: I Heart Minnie, and Geek Charming *March 6 - The Lion King 1½ and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (DVD and Blu-Ray) *March 20 - The Muppets (DVD and Blu-Ray) *March 27 - Lady and the Tramp (2-Disc DVD) *April 3 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (Blu-Ray/DVD/Digital Copy) *Summer - The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under (Blu-ray), Pocahontas & Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Blu-ray) *June 5 - Phineas and Ferb: The Perry Files *June - The Secret World of Arrietty *August 7 - The Aristocats (Blu-ray) *Fall - The Avengers, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3, Cinderella: Diamond Edition Direct-to-video releases *January 31 - Treasure Buddies (DVD, 2-Disc DVD, Blu-Ray), Snow Buddies (DVD/Blu-Ray) *TBA - Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games *Fall - Secret of the Wings, Books *January 1 - Disney Book of Secrets: Cars 2 Top Secret Missions, Disney Book of Secrets: Minnie Mouse, Disney Book of Secrets: Winnie the Pooh *January 3 - Phineas and Ferb Skateboarding Adventures, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Read-Along Storybook and CD, and Cars Toons: Moon Mater Read-Along Storybook and CD *January 10 - Phineas and Ferb: The Easter Eggs-travaganza, Toy Story: The Bunny Surprise, Disney/Pixar: Five Toy Tales, Disney Princess: Good Night, Princess!, Disney Princess: Happy Birthday, Princess!, Darkwing Duck Classics Vol. 1, The Invincible Iron Man, Mater and the Easter Buggy, Mater to the Rescue!, Mater's Amazin' Adventures, Mater's Birthday Surprise, Disney Fairies: Rosetta's Dress Mess, Toy Story: Toy Team, Toy Story: Where's Woody?, Cars 2: High Gear!, Darkwing Duck Classics Vol. 1, The Invincible Iron Man, and Winnie the Pooh: Sweet Dreams, Roo *January 17 - Phineas and Ferb: Journey to Mars, Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell the Perfect Fairy *January 18 - Learn to Draw Disney Mickey Mouse and His Friends *February 1 - Disney for Organ *February 2 - Club Penguin: Eye on the Island: The Town, the Underground, and the Plaza *February 7 - Pooh's Honey Trouble, John Carter: The Movie Novelization *February 14 - Phineas and Ferb: All Systems Go!, Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, Disney Fairies: Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster, Disney Fairies: Dulcie's Taste of Magic, Disney Fairies: Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, , Disney Fairies: Tink, North of Never Land '', ''Disney Fairies: Iridessa, Lost at Sea and Disney Fairies: Beck Beyond the Sea *March 1 - Learn to Draw Disney Villains *March 6 - Pooh's Secret Garden *March 13 - Chimpanzee Junior Novel, Chimpanzee: A Brand-New Family, Disney Princess: Ariel: The Shimmering Star Necklace, The Muppets Read-Along Storybook and CD '', and ''Chimpanzee: Oscar And Freddie *March 20 - The Unofficial Guide: The Color Companion to Walt Disney World and The Perfect Princess Tea Party Read-Along Storybook and CD *March 27 - Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and Her Stories for a Rainy Day *April 3 - Kingdom Keepers: Shell Game *April 10 - Disney Winnie the Pooh Honey to Share *April 24 - Phineas and Ferb: Showdown at the Yo-Yo Corral, Phineas and Ferb: Lost at Sea! *April 26 - Club Penguin: Puffle Rescue *May 15 - Brave novel, Phineas and Ferb: Ride the Voter-coaster!, A Gift for Pooh, Brave: One Perfect Day, Let it Shine: The Junior Novel, and Brave Read-Along Storybook and CD *May 21 - Disney Pixar Cars Character Encyclopedia *May 22 - Tron Uprising the Junior Novel *May 29 - Winnie the Pooh: Out of Bounce *June 1 - Learn to Draw Disney/Pixar's Brave *June 5 - Mickey and Donald Have a Farm and The Amazing Spider-Man Storybook Collection *June 14 - Club Penguin: Activities, Ahoy! *June 18 - DK Eyewitness Travel Guide: Walt Disney World Resort & Orlando *June 19 - Phineas and Ferb: The Missing Platypus, Phineas and Ferb: Perry Speaks!, and Phineas and Ferb: Thank You, Perry! *June 26 - Disney Trivia from the Vault: Secrets Revealed and Questions Answered and Tangled Ever After Read-Along Storybook and CD *July 3 - Shake It Up!: Center Stage and Shake It Up!: Bring It! *July 10 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Hatches a Plan, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Croc Takes the Cake, Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake and the Spyglass, Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Follow That Sound! and Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Let's Get Jumping *July 17 - Disney Bedtime Favorites, The Disney Princess Cookbook, and Shake It Up!: The Junior Novel *July 24 - Disney-Pixar 5-Minute Stories, Meet the Racers!, Disney Faries: The Perfect Pumpkin Hunt, Disney Princess: I am a Princess, Toy Story: Buzz's Space Adventure/Sunnyside Boot Camp '', ''Disney Princess: Cinderella's Dream Wedding/Tiana's Royal Wedding '', ''Disney Princess: Kind and Caring, Toy Story: A Roaring Adventure, Cars: Travel Buddies!, Disney Princess: Magical Helpers and Disney Princess: Jewels for a Princess *July 31 - Phineas and Ferb: World Without a Platypus Junior Novel, Phineas and Ferb: Spooktacular Joke Book, Cinderella: The Lost Tiara, Winnie the Pooh Storybook Collection, Shake It Up!: Bring It!, Finding Nemo Read-Along Storybook and CD '', ''Monsters, Inc. Read-Along Storybook and CD, and Shake It Up!: Center Stage *August 2 - Eeyore's Birthday *August 7 - The Toy Story Films: An Animated Journey, Mater and the Little Tractors, Disney Faries: New Friends, Rapunzel's Wedding Day, Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings Junior Novelization, Disney Fairies: The Secret of the Wings Read-Along Storybook and CD, Finding Nemo: Lucky Fin!, Cinderella Junior Novelization'', and Meet the Fairies *August 16 - ''The EPIC OFFICIAL Guide to Club Penguin: Ultimate Edition *August 28 - Disney It's A Small World: Let's Count! *September 3 - Toy Story Toons: Small Fry Read-Along Storybook and CD, Disney Fairies: The Fairies Encyclopedia, Disney Pixar Character Encyclopedia, *September 11 - Toy Story: Christmas Toys, Disney*Pixar Cars: Mater Saves Christmas Storybook & CD, Santa Pups Junior Novel *September 18 - Wreck-It Ralph Junior Novelization, Wreck-It Ralph Read-Along Storybook and CD *September 25 - Cars Toons: Air Mater Read-Along Storybook and CD, Frankenweenie: A Visual Companion, Phineas and Ferb: Off the Map *October 1 - Disney Princess: The Essential Guide *October 2 - Phineas and Ferb Read-Along Storybook and CD *October 16 - Phineas and Ferb: Attack of the Ferb Snatchers! *October 23 - Finding Nemo: Don't Mind Me! *October 30 - Meet Sofia *December 4 - Belle: The Charming Gift *December 11 - Phineas and Ferb: Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil People Deaths *Feburary 11 - Whitney Houston - Producer and Singer Character debuts *June 22 - Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, King Fergus, Lord Dingwall, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh, Mordu, Princess Mérida, Queen Elinor, Wise Woman References 2012